


Who Kisses First?

by gaylo_ben



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, forbidden relationship, sex in x wings, ship of many feels, soulmate brothers, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: Whether balanced in a tree on each other's laps kissing for everything their souls were worth, rutting together like mating birds, or swimming lazily in each other's arms at the temple lake gardens on Yavin, or playing in the abandoned royal baths, they didn't wait until they were indoors to take pleasure in each other's bodies. The outdoors was one of their favorite places to be alone. They had a special soft spot for the falls, one of the only places they were guaranteed to be alone as long as they wanted.more gaylo-ben art @tumblr here





	Who Kisses First?

 

 

 

Poe and Ben never wanted anyone to know about their secret, special friendship. They didn't want anyone involved and it _-definitely- wasn't anyone else’s business, Threepio_ \--, why they had been inside of that cockpit for so long when all of the repair tools they said they needed were left in Ben's bedroom.... Or why they came out half as dressed as they were when they had run off earlier, the rowdy boys dodging the golden droid and his nosy questions.

Han had been calling Poe 'son' for as long as they all could remember, and when Han ever came back yelling “Boy's we're home” two dark haired young men would come running-- hand in hand back then, and shoulder to shoulder as they grew side by side. People saw them as brothers, and they truly were that and more in their hearts.

The galaxy was very very big, and when two people were able to find one another, it was a miracle. No one ever really gave them a hard time for their closeness, but no one ever asked either. Don't ask don't tell had worked so far,  even if when Ben was petting Poe's face after they had been separated for a small while had made Luke scrunch a calculating eye halfway toward them. They had always been close. Just not as close as everyone thought. Much, much closer.

They had always been strongly connected. Their hands had gone from playing in the rich soil under the Force Tree in Poe's backyard to playing heavily on each other's sensitive bodies, the young males discovering what it meant to be a man with each other's friendly, excited, loving touches.

They learned of each other eagerly, and once each got a taste, neither of them wanted it to stop. That was years ago now, their tryst never-ending, their friendship and special connection unwavering as the chin hair grew thicker and the muscles formed soldiers into them both.

They would walk hand in hand holding each other's forearms, or with Poe's head tilted onto Ben's shoulder as they walked along the hallways, Ben sharing all that he was learning and knew about the Jedi with his very interested, compassionate friend. 

Ben and Poe had developed the skills of secret keeping long ago, a trait inherited from his grandfather and perfected by the quiet, sultry Ben Solo. A secret relationship became his speciality. They learned silent ways of being romantic and even erotic with each other in public or in the presence of others.

Poe joined Ben on his jedi training missions and Ben helped Poe learn how to be mindful of the Force when he flew. And they always sat tight, thigh to thigh in Republic gatherings and had dozens of hideaways in the senate whenever they went with Leia to Hosnian Prime for political galas where they would make themselves silly with lust laid out under senate benches or behind long heavy curtains, fondling each other with primal aggression whenever they could make their skin touch; always craving to get their hands where they felt like they belonged.

They reveled  in their little secrets with one another and prided themselves that they were able to keep dopey love sick smiles to themselves most of the time. Leia did often wonder why they were so eager to join her on business and why they always came back pink and tousled and on suspiciously good behavior.

Whether  balanced in a tree on each other's laps kissing for everything their souls were worth, rutting together like mating birds, or swimming lazily in each other's arms at the temple lake gardens on Yavin, or playing in the abandoned royal baths, they didn't wait until they were indoors to take pleasure in each other's bodies. The outdoors was one of their favorite places to be alone. They had a special soft spot for the falls, one of the only places they were guaranteed to be alone as long as they wanted. Ben noted that Poe especially liked when they would go at it there, and how much longer Poe would sleep after, smiling into the sun with his golden skin on display, hair getting lighter and fluffier in the sun. Ben would pet him and watch him sleep, loving his friend so deeply.

When it came to what was between them, it was for them alone to know that their sparring matches often ended up with mouths that needed to be washed out twice before talking to any parents. --A lesson they had learned when Leia caught them sneaking in late and asked how sparring went and they were only able to nod their heads, each other's taste still heavy on their tongues and thick in their throats. They had just been delighting in it, nuzzling between their intimate kisses, breath hot with their mingled musks, a dazed look still in their eyes, filthy and insatiable for one another... certainly not suitable for talking with mothers.

As time went on, it got harder and harder to keep to themselves. They would talk casually with everyone through very heated thigh rubbing at dinners, Poe mewling in the back of his throat into his soup spoon while Ben looked smug, his big hand and long fingers massaging him to muffled ecstasy with Leia and Han griping about the state of the galaxy at the table directly across from them. Ben would find a way to do this to Poe as often as he could, getting a wicked thrill from the slight torture. An evil side of Ben that they sometimes explored, but on more than one occasion had scared them both.

They could be found stowing away in hangar bays to neck and moan into each other until it got too lewd to continue, their enthused encounter stopping too late to pretend to be appropriate. Poe learned how to land his xwing extra cautiously when talking each other off over private link pilot comms became a normal thing. Ben's low voice talking absolute filth about his size and what they could start doing once Poe landed again. Seat belts and safety straps were miserably tight when restriction was least wanted.

Ben was even starting to learn this weird trick that felt like Ben was able to somehow search his mind and pull smutty thoughts to the surface, up to the forefront of his brain activity, scattering it all until it was the only thing he could see. It scared him at first, but Ben had gotten so good at it that Ben could just look at him from across the room and Poe would feel faint for a minute, tingles and arousal temporarily paralyzing him, momentarily blinding him, as he was bombarded by what he wasn't sure were his or Ben's thoughts. They would find each other in their arms soon after that, Ben kissing him mercilessly just barely out of sight. The Force connecting and pulling them toward the other. Poe aching for Ben so much it seemed like lava was burning him alive, down to his core. Down to where Ben was expertly touching him, years of experience between them aiding their delicious, familiar touch.

They waited and lavished the times when they could share a shower like his father and uncle Chewie always did. It never seemed to phase anyone, and lucky for them, running off to the showers together was never a problem or too suspicious. It was one of Poe's favorite things, seeing Ben dripping wet and slick. He would take time to lick the speckled moles on his thick luxurious body like they were ice cream chips and he was at the bottom of the bowl.

They loved each other. Genuinely and truly oozing with love for one another. Sometimes it had such gravity that it was almost palpable, the love between them so real you could almost touch it. They could see it, sense it, feel it, and they found so much comfort in each other that day by day they felt like they couldn't live without the other more and more. It threatened something terrifying and dark in Ben that had rooted itself wickedly within him. He didn't know where it came from, all he knew was that he wanted to hold Poe even closer. And more often than not.

 

 

The end. May the Force Be With You!

 

 

 


End file.
